


turn a little faster.

by katarama



Series: Tumblr Ficlets [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Fluff, Non-Binary Scott McCall, Roommates, Stiles Has Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-20
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-04-22 11:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4833695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Stiles are supposed to be college roommates, but there's a mix-up, and Stiles ends up rooming with Kira instead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	turn a little faster.

When Scott and Stiles are accepted at the same college, Stiles is ecstatic.  It is The Plan coming into fruition.  He and Scott and the jeep can run off to school together and have four years full of adventures, Stiles forcing Scott to spend a little less time on schoolwork and Scott reminding Stiles that they are both awkward and unpopular and that is not likely to change, so rushing for a fraternity would be literally the worst conceivable idea ever, no matter how appealing the idea of having friends with easy access to alcohol is.

Stiles is still excited, though, and he directs a huge amount of his focus into digging up everything he can find about the college.  He stumbles upon the campus housing form and sees that there are apartments that are cheap, in terms of California rent.  So he pokes around and digs up as much as he can find about it, and when none of the reviews he finds are terrible, he drags Scott into filling out their forms.  

It’s the earliest he’s ever done  _anything_ , but he wants to be sure that he and Scott have a place to live the next year.  Scott already knows all of Stiles’ terrible habits, so Stiles doesn’t have to deal with a new person criticizing the fact that he maybe waits a little bit (three weeks) too long to do his laundry or the fact that Stiles doesn’t even know where the vacuum in their house is.   Stiles and Scott being roommates is the most critical part of The Plan. 

So, naturally, it’s the part that falls apart.

They both get emailed copies of the housing offer and lease sent to their emails.  Scott skims through it and signs electronically.  Nothing jumped out as wrong to Scott, so Stiles jumps down to the end, fills his name and the date in, and presses submit.

He’s proud of himself.  They’re one step closer to the dream, and he gets to feel like a real adult as when pays his deposit.

* * *

 

Stiles gets a text from Scott with approximately ten emojis saying their landlord just sent their apartment number, and Stiles can barely contain his excitement.  He pulls his brand new university email up on his phone, waiting for the email to load.

“3B???” he texts Scott, expecting a quick confirmation so they could both freak out together.

It’s three full minutes before Scott finally responds, “You mean 2A, right?”

Stiles checks the email again, but it’s still there, the name of their apartment complex and the letters in bolded black.  3B.

“Fuck.  I think we need to call housing.”

* * *

 

Housing is excruciatingly polite when they inform Scott and Stiles that there was a mix-up, but that because they already signed their leases and because it is through campus housing and not a private housing complex, they aren’t going to swap their rooms.  They ask them both if they mind rooming with women, and although Stiles says yes so they can swap them back and everything will be okay, the housing people are having none of it.

“It says here on your housing application that you would be okay with rooming with people of all genders,” the woman says, and Stiles groans.  “I wanted to room with Scott, and they’re non-binary!” he says, but it doesn’t make a difference.

“We know,” the woman says.  “We checked, and the student they’re rooming with chose the same option as you.  If there’s a real issue, Scott can file a report on the student and apply for a swap.  Otherwise, you’re locked in.”

(Stiles pitches the idea to Scott of immediately switching to rooming with him, but as soon as Scott learns that that involves filing a report against their future roommate, they shoot it down.  Stiles is disappointed but unsurprised.)

* * *

 

Move-in day is a mess.  Scott and Stiles go up in separate cars, because they both have a lot of stuff and their parents both took off to help them out.  Scott gets there way before Stiles does because Stiles actually keeps to the speed limit when his dad’s in the car with him, as much as he hates it.  They don’t see each other until that afternoon on the stairs, when Stiles is hauling up his first load of stuff, apartment key held between his teeth.  Scott takes the box from him, because they’re the best friend ever.

Scott informs Scott that their roommate got there even earlier than Scott did and is mostly moved in.  She’s a girl, a cute one, with curly hair and dimples.  Scott says she seems nice, though Stiles knows Scott could live with just about anyone.  They’re not picky that way.  She’ll probably become Scott’s new best friend and replace Stiles, all because they screwed up The Plan.  

Stiles’ place is empty when he gets the key in the lock and swings the door open.  He’s relieved.  That means some time to move in without having to freak out about the fact that the person living in the apartment with him is not going to be Scott.

When he finally meets her, he’s going to get his last load of stuff and she’s tripping up the stairs, faceplanting with a guitar case in one hand and her key in the other.  She loses her grip on the key and it hits his foot, so he picks it up for her.  She glances up at him, her hair in a messy bun, her expression pained and embarrassed.

He sees the number on the key, faded letters carved into the metal.

3B.

“ _Shit_ ,” Stiles says, kicking his ass in gear to reach down and help her.  “You’re my new roommate.”

“Great,” she says, burying her face in the stairs.  Stiles doesn’t think he’s seen anyone look like they want to melt into the ground more.

* * *

 

From the first week alone, Stiles is not optimistic that this rooming situation is going to work.

Personality-wise, he can’t really say.  He’s gotten the distinct impression that both he and Kira talk a lot individually, but they haven’t been doing much talking to each other.  She seems pretty shy around Stiles, though she has friends.  Her best friend is Scott’s new roommate, Allison, and they have already settled on an agreement that when Scott is over at Stiles’, it’s chill for Kira to go over to Allison’s, and vice versa.

One thing he does know, though, is that Kira is a much more demanding roommate than Scott would’ve been.  She doesn’t yell at him or anything, but she makes it very clear when she’s unhappy that he left his dirty dishes on the counter or didn’t wash out the sink after brushing his teeth.  She walks into his room, her hair wet from the shower, biting her bottom lip nervously as she asks him if “maybe he wouldn’t mind keeping shared spaces clean”.

The worst part is that Stiles can’t even hate her for it.  The most frustrating thing is that she  _isn’t_  a dick about it.  She’s polite and apologetic but persistent, and it guilts Stiles enough that he actually tries, sometimes, which he hates most of all.   He leaves the toilet seat up a lot by accident; he hasn’t lived anywhere with people who pee sitting down since his Mom, since he uses Scott’s bathroom when he’s over there, and Melissa has her own.   He starts actively flipping it down before he goes to wash his hands, though he still forgets more often than not.  He actually does his dishes after every meal for a week before he gives it up and gets a giant package of paper plates.  He still sometimes waits to clean his pots and pans until he needs to use them again, but he’s trying a little bit.

Stiles doesn’t know how sustainable this really is, though.  He’s trying not to be that asshole roommate and he’s trying not to take it out on her, but he’s still a little bit bitter that she’s not Scott and that he’s actively having to try.  Scott says it isn’t a bad thing, and, really, they’re right, but it doesn’t make Stiles any less unhappy about it.  It means he’s sometimes a little bit grouchy in the mornings, but he doesn’t think she really notices.  In the mornings, she’s half dead, wandering into the kitchen, squinting her way to the coffee machine in her pajamas.

Stiles has 8:30 music theory that he’s taking to fulfill his ‘one music class per semester to use the university practice rooms’ requirement, so grasping desperately for caffeine in the morning is one thing, if nothing else, that Stiles can relate to.

* * *

 

Stiles can pinpoint the exact moment when things turned around.  There were multiple things that went right all at once.

Most of Stiles’ shows that he watches are ones he watches with Scott.  The two of them watch TV together religiously, though once things start getting busy with classes, they have to drop a show or two live and save them for the weekends.

There are certain shows Scott just isn’t really interested in, though, the large majority of which are superhero shows on the CW.  Scott will watch Gotham with Stiles, but he never really gets into The Flash or Arrow, so Stiles is left to watch them all by his lonesome.  

The Flash is on in five minutes, so Stiles has the TV on in the background while he does his music theory work.  It isn’t anything really difficult, since he’s been playing the oboe since fourth grade (and the piano for even longer), and this is all really stuff he already knows.  He has to do the worksheet, though, so he’s focused on it when Kira gently clears her throat.

“Are you watching the TV?” she asks, glancing to the commercial.  

“Yeah, definitely,” Stiles says.  

“Oh,” she says disappointed, and  _damn_ , there’s that guilt flaring up again.   Kira doesn’t seem like much of a TV person.  At least, he’s never really seen her watch it.  If she has a show that’s on now, Stiles is gonna feel shitty when he doesn’t change the station.  “Do you want it?”

“It’s just that I have, like, three shows that I keep up with,” she admits.  “One’s between seasons right now, and one’s on in a few minutes.”

Stiles is torn.  In one sense, he feels morally obligated to let her have it.  Or, at least, he feels like that’s the appropriate reaction, though it’s far from his first reaction.  “What channel?”

Kira tells him, and Stiles swivels his entire body to look at her.  He doesn’t need to change the station.  That’s the station he’s already on.  “You watch The Flash?”

“Yeah?” she asks.  She doesn’t know Stiles well enough yet; she sounds nervous, like she’s expecting him to judge her.  Stiles isn’t going to judge her.  Stiles is  _thrilled_.  

“Me too!” he says, grinning wildly.  This is enough to wipe Kira’s slate totally clean, in his books.  It would be great if he could have a watching buddy - Stiles has always liked watching shows better with other people, even though most people can’t put up with him talking throughout.  “That’s what I was just going to watch.  Pull up your stuff, I’ll make popcorn during the commercial break.  Scott’s weird about their popcorn, are you fine with the extra butter kind?”

Kira laughs, and it’s enough to widen the smile on Stiles’ face.  “Extra butter and Grant Gustin.  Sounds perfect.”

(”You do music?” she asks when she sees his homework off to the side during a commercial break.

“Not with other people much, anymore,” Stiles says, “but I play piano and oboe.”

“You should join the orchestra!” Kira says.  “I’m in the string section, so we might not see each other a  _ton_ , but Stiles, it’d be great, we have so few oboes.  You’d have to try out, but I’m sure you’d get in, they aren’t that picky.”

“I’ll think about it,” Stiles says, which really means no.  He thinks about it, though, the next time he walks by the orchestra room when he’s in the music building late at night to practice.)

* * *

 

That’s all it takes for Stiles to realize that he maybe made a grave error in not bothering to get to know Kira.

Not only does she not mind him blabbing on through (and after) the show, she adds in her own comments and she doesn’t shush him.  Being shushed is one of Stiles’ least favorite things, and it’s an important quality in a friend of his.

He learns quickly that The Flash isn’t the only thing they have in common.  Kira has Batman tights that she wears on a regular basis, which starts a conversation that ends with her showing Stiles the comic book collection buried in the corner of her room next to her laundry basket.  She plays video games, too, and she’s better than Stiles at some games, even, though she’s got nothing on Scott.

Kira’s room is way cleaner than Stiles thought a room could possibly be, but it isn’t sterile.  He learns a lot from hanging out in her room with her, that she has Strong Feelings about the Kingdom Hearts games and that she’s somehow never played any of the Halo games.  He digs one out immediately and sits her down, talks her through the controls at lightning speed and gets flustered when she laughs and tells him to slow down, that she’ll work it out on her own if it isn’t obvious enough from the start.

Stiles would be lying if he said Kira wasn’t attractive with a controller in her hand, biting her lip and cursing and tensing up before an important or tricky bit.  Watching it from the outside reminds Stiles of how Scott talks about him when he’s playing.  She doesn’t have ADHD the way Stiles does, but she can get a little bit up in her head, up in the air and spaced out without people to bring her back down to earth.  She’s friendly and social in a way Stiles isn’t.  But she gets in the zone in a way Stiles totally relates to.

The more they talk, the more Stiles realizes that the amount he and Kira share in common is actually a little bit shocking.

They still can’t agree on the appropriate level of cleanliness of their apartment, but Kira gets more comfortable flat out telling Stiles he needs to clean his shit up.  Familiarity has made her less shy and more comfortable being assertive, still self-conscious, but less tentative and self-editing.

It makes Stiles happy thinking of her getting more comfortable with him.

* * *

 

Work is picking up, and Stiles knows he is steadily becoming a better friend and a worse roommate to Kira.  He’s been starring the calendar every weekend for two and a half weeks, marking in giant letters DO YOUR LAUNDRY.  His room is a disaster zone, on the whole, and his mess of papers and empty food bags is slowly starting to spread out to the living room.  The stress is mounting for Stiles, and it feels like too much.  School was easy back in Beacon Hills; he had to work at it, but teachers were willing to make exceptions and give him the benefit of the doubt.

It’s not like that at college.  He’s in a bunch of huge intro courses with so many students it’s overwhelming.  The professors wouldn’t care if he didn’t come at all, probably wouldn’t even notice.  The reading and the work just builds on itself, so if he can’t struggle through the reading one day, the next he’s behind, struggling to keep up with the intense amount of information the professor’s spitting out.  It’s hard focusing for that long at once, let alone actually absorbing and synthesizing all that information, like the professors seem to expect.

The only class he’s on top of on his own is music theory.  With everything else, it’s only because of Kira and Scott’s gentle coaching and wheedling that he’s being good and consistently keeping up with going to class and doing his work. 

He has one class with Kira, but he didn’t even notice for several weeks, because she always sits in the very back corner, and the fact that the professor reminds Stiles way too much of Harris was extremely distracting.  

Kira doesn’t understand why Stiles hates the guy so much.  Stiles can’t easily explain without outing Scott, so he just says he’s like the most dickish teacher Stiles has ever had and leaves it at that.  Kira switches seats immediately after and starts writing notes for him in the margins of his notebooks, among the clutter and nonsense he’s scribbled for himself.  It brightens his class and helps him focus.

Still, even with Kira helping him through that class, he’s got so much on his mind all the time, and as the semester goes along, less of it is schoolwork.  His dad gets injured in a recent string of animal attacks in Beacon Hills, but he won’t let Stiles leave school to come home and take care of him.  Stiles knows that’s going to come with bills, even though his dad gets a good health care package from his work.  Stiles makes calls on a daily basis and asks Melissa for updates, and she tells him not to worry, but it’s hard for Stiles not to - that’s how he is.  Worry festers under his skin, sitting there and waiting for him to be tired and vulnerable enough for it to bubble up to the surface and overwhelm him.

The nightmares he had as a kid when his mom was sick come back.

* * *

 

He wakes up in cold sweats in the middle of the night, words circling around in his head, “it’s your fault” and “you’re killing me”.  He gets sleep paralysis, lays down for a nap to finally catch some sleep and immediately regrets it, his body frozen in place as he watches his father get shot, the doctors talking about the neglectful son who should’ve been there.  It’s a swirl of guilt and terror, and it hangs over Stiles.

Stiles dozes off on the couch and is in the middle of the roughest dream he’s had in a long time, the kind he’s going to have to block out extremely thoroughly to be even remotely okay.

He’s nudged awake, Kira standing over him, backpack on her back and alarm on her face.  Stiles winces and curls into himself only to have Kira coax him up and off the couch into the kitchen.  She makes him soup because he doesn’t like tea, and warm milk doesn’t settle him any.  She doesn’t make him talk until he’s ready to, when he can’t stand the silence and fills it with everything, dumps it on her in a steady stream.

It’s obvious she has no idea what to say.  Stiles doesn’t blame her.  It’s a lot take in all at once, and Stiles has been doing a pretty convincing job of Being Okay to keep Scott from worrying too much about him. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” she asks, and Stiles shakes his head.

“The only thing that ever helped when I used to get them when I was little was when Scott would sleep over.  We’d cuddle me until I fell asleep, and even though it was kind of silly…  Anyway, we can’t do that now.  Our class schedules are totally different, and Scott has early morning classes every single day, so they go to bed early like a responsible adult.”

Kira bites her lip, and the room is silent for a long moment.  “Does anyone work, or just Scott?”

“Anyone, probably.  I just… can’t handle being alone right now,” Stiles admits.

“Okay,” Kira says.  She’s silent for a long moment.  “How about me?”

“You?”

“I can sleep with you, if you want,” she says, and then almost immediately backtracks.  “I mean, like, not - you know, I can make sure you aren’t alone, I can stay in your bed with you.  Our schedules are similar enough, and I don’t mind at all, really, I like cuddling.”

Stiles just stares at her for a moment, a little bit stunned and a little bit in awe and a lot grateful for the fucked up bureaucratic nonsense that put her here, sitting in the kitchen and seriously offering to cram into a tiny bed and deal with Stiles’ tossing and turning just to make sure he gets a solid night of sleep.

“You so don’t have to,” Stiles says immediately, trying to make sure she doesn’t feel obligated, because otherwise, she’s gonna hate him real quick.

“I want to,” she replies, and Stiles gives her a hug.

(Stiles sleeps better than he has in month, and his grades start steadily improving, though school is still a struggle.  He starts dragging out his mother’s recipes that he used to make with her and he goes to the grocery, stocking up on baking supplies and spices and filling his kitchen cabinet up with stuff he was missing, vanilla extracts and baking powder and chocolate chips.  

He bakes while Kira’s over with Allison and slips treats into her backpack in the mornings as a thank you for putting up with him.  He knows it’s not easy, but she never even thinks to complain, kind and enthusiastic and warmer by the day.  She’s a great roommate, and he knows he’s lucky.

A brownie or a muffin is the least he can do to show he appreciates that.)

* * *

 

Stiles knows Kira sings, but he’s never actually heard it.  She swears she sings in the shower, but the walls to the bathroom must be thicker than the rest of the apartment, because he’s never heard a peep from her.  

They do talk music sometimes, but not beyond surface conversations about popular music and about being orchestra kids.  Stiles is not talked into joining the university’s orchestra, though he does agree to accompany her if she ever needs a pianist.  She lets him vent about his music theory class and how simple it is and only once points out that he probably could’ve tested out and not had to take it.

He knows she plays guitar and that she’s good at it.  She is in a band, her and a few other friends that came there with her and Allison.  Stiles has met her band mates once or twice, a redhead and a dark blonde who both equally look like they could squish Stiles under their feet.  The dark blonde actively threatens to squish Stiles under her feet if he was a shitty roommate to Kira, and even though she’s shorter than Stiles, there’s a wildness and a bluntness to her that doesn’t make him doubt for one moment that she would do it.

Stiles sees a flier on the table with their band’s name all over it, and after dinner, Kira tentatively brings it up.

“We have a gig in the campus bar,” she says.  “It’s not, like, a big deal, we’re getting paid but not much.  I mean, not that the money is the most important part, none of us actually plan on doing this, for, like, a career choice, ultimately, except maybe Malia, and she’s, like, good enough she could probably do it as a career, but-”

“Sure,” Stiles says casually.  “I’ll come.  I’ll clear my Friday.”

A shy smile breaks across Kira’s face.  “You will?”

“Sure,” Stiles says easily.  “I’ll bring Scott, if Allison doesn’t already have that all planned out.  I’ve never heard you perform before, and you can’t be that bad.”

Kira is a bubble of happiness and words, rambling about all the things they have to do before their set, how they did shows in high school, but this will be their first actual college show.  Stiles holds her hand as she talks, because she’s excited, and he’s really, genuinely excited for her.

* * *

 

Stiles was right to expect Allison to drag Scott along.  The two of them spend an increasingly large percentage of their time together, and Stiles is pretty positive they’re dating but trying to be low key about it.  He could recognize the expression on Scott’s face when they’re happy just about anywhere, and they look like that with Allison pretty much constantly.  Allison gets Scott’s pronouns right (that was a 3 AM pep talk to Scott, telling them that Allison would understand, and that if she didn’t, Scott could get a room swap stat) and doesn’t clash with Stiles, so she’s good in Stiles’ books.

They offer to get to the bar early to help set up, but Kira adamantly refuses, since Lydia is very picky about her equipment and the way it’s handled, and refuses to let anyone else touch it.  They still get there before the rush; they can’t get alcohol, because all of them are underage, but they want to have seats until the band starts playing.

It’s nice having time to spend with Scott, even if Allison’s around, too.  Stiles and Scott live in the same building and spend most of their weekends together, but Stiles still feels like they’re much less in each other’s pockets than they were back in high school.  Having time to just chill with Scott and ramble about unimportant shit is nice.

The band comes on, exactly on time, and Stiles is floored.

He can absolutely see early on that, in terms of talent, Kira was right - Malia’s drumming is technically flawless, as far as he can tell, and she’s incredibly fun to watch, full of energy and aggression.  Lydia is as unimpressed by everyone when she’s on stage as she was when Stiles met her, and while Stiles thinks it should probably be off putting, it works.  First of all, she’s a bassist, and second, she’s absolutely  _stunning_ , and, from what Kira has said, literally the smartest person she’s ever met.  She probably  _is_  leagues above everyone else.

Kira, though, is who surprises Stiles the most.  He thought maybe she’d just do the acoustic songs, her guitar strapped around her as she sits on a stool and sings, her voice sweet and cute.  She does do just a little bit of acoustic stuff, but it’s not pure, sugar pop like Stiles expected.  Her voice isn’t perfectly on pitch all the time, but it doesn’t have to be.  She’s the same way on stage as she is with a video game controller in her hand, intense and focused, her bubbly nature dropping away some.  She looks comfortable on stage, like that’s where she belongs, her voice sliding easily out of what Stiles thought her range was, her fingers sliding along the neck of her guitar like she doesn’t even have to think about where they’re going.

Stiles can’t even focus on the music and probably can’t list more than a single song they play, even though the music is loud and the bar is tiny.  He’s focused on Kira, her hair down and straight, her eyes bright and her smile curved, her lips bright red.  Her clothes look the same as always, an odd mishmash of skirts and tights and layers, bright colors that should clash but don’t.  She’s wearing her Batman tights ( _for good luck_ , she had said), and Stiles is overwhelmed.

“Dude, you look like you can’t decide which you’re more amazed by, her legs or her music,” Scott says, and if it weren’t true, Stiles would flip them off.

“I think it’s just her,” he tells Scott.  “She’s  _amazing_ , this is  _terrible_.”

Scott and Allison share a knowing look which Stiles doesn’t protest.  He is very, very good at the denial thing.  He’s a pro at the denial thing, actually, it’s one of his greatest strengths.

Somehow, seeing Kira on stage is enough to tip things out into the open, though, and now he’s sunk.  Throughout the rest of the show, it’s all he can think about, the steady thrum of his heart beating out of time with the drumbeat, wondering what exactly he’s going to do.

From the way Scott’s staring, he doesn’t think ignoring it and hoping it will go away is gonna cut it.

* * *

 

“You weren’t half bad,” Stiles says to Kira, his throat dry.  He needs to get a soda or a water or something from the bar, but he’s not willing to wade his way through people to get there, not when Kira is right here with him.

“Is that a  _Stiles_ you weren’t half bad?” she teases.  “One that means we totally kicked ass and you loved us?”  She’s still settling back into herself, way more bold than she would normally be, high on a rush of adrenaline and applause.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Stiles says, “the lead singer and guitarist, man, I have some things to say about her.”

“What kinds of things?” 

Malia shoots Stiles a glare that makes his heart beat fast in his chest (because it’s easier to blame it on Malia than on the fact that he’s about to open his mouth and  _talk_ , to say something he means and have to worry about the consequences).

“Well, she’s pretty cute,” Stiles says.  “Knows how to play way more riot grrrl music than I ever would’ve expected.  Definitely needs to sing more around the apartment.”  He’s trying hard, has been given the “please don’t be an asshole” speech by both Scott and Allison.

“Cute?” Kira asks.

“Very,” Stiles agrees.  “Hot, even.  Cute and hot.  Very high on the attractiveness scale.”

“Well, it turns out that the leader of the band sort of thinks someone’s cute, too.”

Stiles waits for the impending rejection of the intentions he didn’t even make clear.  He can see this going south quickly, the reassuring smile and the gentle pat and the way she’s trying so hard to be kind when she turns him down.

“Yeah?” he asks.  He swallows, hard.

“Yup,” she says.  “Do you think he’d mind going out with me?  I mean, he shares my apartment with me, and I’ve liked him for a long time, but I’ve always been too nervous to ask him out on a date.”

The words catch up with Stiles’ brain and he stares at her, jaw dropped.  “You  _like me_?” he asks incredulously, and Kira giggles.  “Dude, I had no idea, you never said anything!”

“Neither did you,” she points out.  “You say  _everything_  and you didn’t say anything to me.”

“You like each other, you’re both too chicken to say anything,” Malia breaks in, making Stiles jump.  He had forgotten that the others were there and probably listening.  “Stiles is gonna take Kira out somewhere nice and pay for all of it, and Kira’s going to look cute and get lots of compliments.”

Stiles can’t argue with that, and doesn’t really want to.  “Sounds good to me.”

* * *

 

They hold hands on the way back to the apartment, talking about music a little bit and them a lot.  The others walk ahead of them to give them space to talk, and it’s nice.

Eating 3 AM brownies with Kira in their apartment, Stiles is happy.  He’s never been so glad for an administrative fuck-up in his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr [here](http://sleepy-skittles.tumblr.com/).


End file.
